Transkripte/Herz- und Huf-Tag
Herz- und Huf-Tag ist die siebzehnte Folge der zweiten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die dreiundvierzigste der Serie. Text Liebe in der Luft :Glocke läutet. :Apple Bloom: Hm. Ich finde, da fehlt einfach noch irgend was. :Sweetie Belle: Ich weiß, was du meinst. Wenn es für Miss Cheerilee ist, muss es perfekt sein. Es ist immerhin nur einmal im Jahr Herz- und Huf-Tag. :Scootaloo: Wollen wir noch mehr Bänder ran machen? :Sweetie Belle und Apple Bloom: Mm-hmm :Sweetie Belle: Ja, und auch noch ein bisschen mehr Spitze. :Apple Bloom: Noch ein paar Hufabdrücke. :Scootaloo: Glitzer. Es könnte auf jeden Fall noch mehr Glitzer vertragen. :Apple Bloom: Also damit beweisen wir Miss Cheerilee, wie sehr wir sie mögen. Wir müssen es nur noch am Herz- und Huf-Tag mit in die Schule bringen. :Scootaloo: Ich glaube, wir brauche einen größeren Umschlag. :<<Titellied>>In der TV-Erstausstrahlung auf niederländisch. In der DVD-Version wird die korrekte, deutsche Version verwendet. :Schulfohlen: Oh. :Schulfohlen: Aber meins ist viel schöner.orig: Diamond Tiara: I like the red ones. :Cheerilee: Es ist wunderschön. Und so … groß. :Apple Bloom: Wir wollten dir zeigen, dass du die beste Lehrerin auf der ganzen weiten Welt bist. Und dass wir dich richtig super finden. Und dass wir dich total gern haben. Und dass wir wollen, dass du den schönsten Herz- und Huf-Tag… :Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle und Apple Bloom: aller Zeiten hast. :Cheerilee: Ich danke euch vielmals. Ich finde es wirklich toll. :Sweetie Belle: Ich bin mir sicher, dass das nichts ist im Vergleich zu den Geschenken ist, die du von deinem ganz besonderen Pony bekommen hast. :Cheerilee: Oh, ich hab’ im Moment kein ganz besonderes Pony. :Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle und Apple Bloom: Hhh :Apple Bloom: Echt nicht? :Sweetie Belle: Wie kann so ein tolles Pony wie du am Herz- und Huf-Tag kein ganz besonderes Pony haben? :Cheerilee: das ist schon OK, Sweetie Belle. Ich hab’ wirklich viele gute Freunde und wundervolle Schüler, die mich zum Glück sehr mögen. Das wird für mich ganz bestimmt ein phantastischer Herz- und Huf-Tag. Also gut, meine Ponys, wer von euch will Steck’ dem Pony ein Herz an spielen, hm? :Schulpony: Zustimmen :Apple Bloom: Wenn irgendein Pony ein ganz besonderes Pony verdient hat, dann doch sie. :Sweetie Belle: Ha! … Hr. :Apple Bloom: Alles in Ordnung? :Sweetie Belle: Sogar mehr als in Ordnung. Ich hatte gerade die beste Idee aller Zeiten. Wir werden für unsere Miss Cheerilee ein ganz besonderes Pony finden. :Apple Bloom: Das ist wirklich die beste Idee aller Zeiten. :Sweetie Belle: Das sagte ich doch. :Apple Bloom: Worauf warten wir dann noch? Der Herz- und Huf-Tag ist schon fast vorbei. :tickt :Apple Bloom: Auf geht’s. Lasst und für Miss Cheerilee ein ganz besonderes Pony finden. :Sweetie Belle: Ja! :Scootaloo: Legen wir los! :Sweetie Belle: Es kann nicht jedes x-beliebige Pony sein. Miss Cheerilee ist eins der schönsten Ponys in Ponyville. Deswegen muss ihr besonderes Pony selbstverständlich auch richtig gut aussehen. :Hufschlag Mr. Right Der Liebesplan :Scootaloo: Sweetie Belle hat recht. Big McIntosh passt perfekt zu Cheerilee. Er ist sehr nett und arbeitet richtig hart. :Apple Bloom: Hmm. Er ist aber auch sehr schüchtern. Er wird Miss Cheerilee niemals fragen, ob sie sein besonderes Pony sein möchte :Sweetie Belle: Vielleicht muss er das auch gar nicht. :Apple Bloom: Hm? :Sweetie Belle: Wenn wir Big McIntosh und Miss Cheerilee in eine richtig romantische Umgebung bringen, dann wird sie ihn das fragen, ganz sicher. :Scootaloo: Dieser Plan klingt echt gut :Apple Bloom: Und, worauf warten wir dann noch? Lasst uns für die beiden eine Verabredung organisieren. :Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle und Apple Bloom: Ja! :Hufschlag :Sweetie Belle: Die Blumen. Schnell, wir brauchen noch Blumen. :Apple Bloom: Okay, ich kümmere mich darum. :Scootaloo: Sie kommen jetzt. Das wird perfekt. Das wird für Miss Cheerilee der beste Herz- und Huf-Tag aller Zeiten. :Sweetie Belle: Weil sie ihn mit ihrem ganz besonderen Pony verbringt. :Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle und Apple Bloom: Lachen :Cheerilee: Hallo ihr drei. :Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle und Apple Bloom: Hallo Miss Cheerilee. :Cheerilee: Also, ich soll euch dabei helfen, einen Baum zu bestimmen, den ihr hier neben dem Pavillon gefunden habt? … Das ist ein Apfelbaum. :Apple Bloom: Ach wirklich? :Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle und Apple Bloom: Lachen :Apple Bloom: Oh, entschuldige, großer Bruder, wir haben den Pavillon schon ganz alleine repariert, siehst du? :Scootaloo: Da ihr beide schon mal hier seid, warum esst ihr nicht 'ne Kleinigkeit von diesem romantisch aussehenden Picknick? Oh nein, ich glaub’, da ist leider nur Platz für zwei. :Apple Bloom: Tja, wenn das so ist, dann gehen wir wohl mal lieber. :Musik :Scootaloo: Meint ihr echt, dass funktioniert? :Sweetie Belle: Na klar wird das funktionieren. Die sind wie für einander gemacht. :Cheerilee: Ein wunderschöner Tag heute, nicht wahr? :Big McIntosh: Jep. :Cheerilee: Hast du heute Abend schon ’was schönes vor? :Big McIntosh: Nö. :Apple Bloom: Oh, komm schon, Miss Cheerilee. Frag ihn, ob er dein ganz besonderes Pony sein möchte. :Sweetie Belle: Hah, meine Güte, seht nur. :Cheerilee: Big McIntosh. :Big McIntosh: Jep. :Cheerilee: Du hast da ’was zwischen den Zähnen. :Sweetie Belle: Oh, jetzt stell dich nicht so an! :Cheerilee: Tja, das war irgendwie, … seltsam. :Big McIntosh: Jep. :Cheerilee: Ich muss jetzt leider wieder los, aber es ist immer schön, einen guten Freund zu treffen. :Big McIntosh: Jep. Liebestränke für Anfänger :Apple Bloom: Oh, meint ihr, dass war vielleicht noch nicht romantisch genug? :Scootaloo: Vielleicht war es ja schon zu romantisch. :Sweetie Belle: Eh, man, wir haben es vermasselt. :Apple Bloom: Oh, es muss doch noch irgendwas geben, was wir tun… :Rums :Twilight Sparkle: Ach du meine Güte, ich hab’ euch gar nicht gesehen. Es tut mir wirklich schrecklich Leid. :Apple Bloom: Ist schon in Ordnung, Twilight. War ja nur ein Versehen. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich hab’ gerade ein faszinierendes Buch über den Herz- und Huf-Tag gelesen. Wusstet ihr, dass dieser Feiertag durch eine Liebestrank ins Leben gerufen wurde? :Sweetie Belle: Bist du sicher? Durch einen Liebestrank? :Twilight Sparkle: Natürlich. Hier steht sogar das Rezept drin. :Sweetie Belle: Hey, leist du uns das Buch vielleicht für ein Weilchen aus, Twilight? Das wäre toll. :Twilight Sparkle: Sicher, na klar doch. Ich hab’ hier noch ein Buch, dass euch vielleicht auch, … äh. :Lachen :Sweetie Belle: Man nehme ein Wolkenhäufchen. :Platsch :Sweetie Belle: Das Leuchten eines Regenbogens. :summt :Sweetie Belle: Und verrühre es mit ’ner Pegasusfeder. :Scootaloo: Hey! :Sweetie Belle: Schnell, nicht langsam. Man serviere es zwei Ponys, die ahnungslos sind. :Blubbern :Apple Bloom: Ich fühle mich irgendwie schlecht dabei, dass wir meinen Bruder und Miss Cheerilee reinlegen wollen. :Sweetie Belle: Wo ist denn das Problem? Wir finden doch alle, dass die beiden perfekt für einander sind. :Scootaloo: Ja, sie brauchen nur noch einen kleinen Schubs. :Sweetie Belle: Und nichts könnte sie glücklicher machen, als zusammen zu sein, richtig? :Apple Bloom: Richtig. :Scootaloo: Oh, oh, da kommen sie. :Apple Bloom: Hallo, Miss Cheerilee. :Cheerilee: Hallo noch mal, ihr drei. Hey, Big McIntosh. Würdet ihr uns bitte sagen, warum es so furchtbar wichtig war, dass wir uns hier mit euch treffen. :Sweetie Belle: Punsch. :Cheerilee: Entschuldige bitte? :Sweetie Belle: Punsch. Wir haben welchen gemacht. Wir wollen einen Stand aufmachen und versuchen Punsch zu verkaufen. Aber vorher, hehe, brauchen wir noch ein Pony, dass ihn probiert. :Apple Bloom: Jep. :Sweetie Belle: Und wir finden, dass ihr beide perfekt zusammen wärt. Um ihn zu testen. Gemeinsam. Also, wir lassen euch dann mal allein. Um ihn zu testen. Gemeinsam. Heheheheha :Cheerilee: Das tut mir wirklich außerordentlich Leid. Ich habe ihnen gegenüber erwähnt, dass ich kein ganz besonderes Pony habe, und ich glaube, sie bringen uns in diese peinlichen Situationen, weil sie beschlossen haben, dass du das werden sollst. :Cheerilee und Big McIntosh: Lachen :Cheerilee: Ich finde, wir sollten ihnen wenigstens diesen kleinen Gefallen tun. Der Punsch sieht wirklich köstlich aus. :Big McIntosh: Jep. :Sweetie Belle: Ich glaube, sie trinken ihn jetzt. :Cheerilee: Auf gute Freunde. :klingen :Scootaloo: Ja, sie trinken ihn, sie trinken ihn. :Cheerilee und Big McIntosh: Hm :Scootaloo: Sie sehen sich tief in die Augen. :Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle und Apple Bloom: Lachen Die beiden werden gleich eine riesige Überraschung erleben. :Cheerilee: Big McIntosh. :Big McIntosh: Jep. :Cheerilee: Möchtest du vielleicht mein ganz besonderes Pony sein? :Big McIntosh: Jep. :Sweetie Belle: Ja! :Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle und Apple Bloom: Er ist ihr ganz besonderes Pony. Sie ist sein ganz besonderes Pony. :Cheerilee: Ja, er ist mein ganz besonderes Pony. :Big McIntosh: Jeep. :Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle und Apple Bloom: Oh. :Cheerilee: Er ist mein super-duper-mega-süßer Puschel-Wuschel. :Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle und Apple Bloom: Hä? :Big McIntosh: Nein, du bist mein super-duper-mega-süßer Puschel-Wuschel. :Apple Bloom: Hat er das gerade echt gesagt? :Cheerilee: Du bist mein Schmusie-Pusie-Schnubbel-Wubbel-Knubbel-Apfelbäckchen. :Big McIntosh: Und du bist mein kleines Herzi-Berzi-Putzi-Wutzi-Zuckerschnäutzelchen. :Apple Bloom: Big McIntosh! Hey, hallo? Was ist denn mit die los? :Sweetie Belle: Miss Cheerilee, alles in Ordnung? :Cheerilee: Ich hab’ mein ganz besonderes Pony gefunden. Ein Kussi-Bussie-Schnuckel-Wuckel-Märchen-Bärchen. :Sweetie Belle: Der Schubs, den wir ihnen gegeben haben, war wohl etwas zu groß. :Big McIntosh: Du bist mein Schnatzi-Batzi-Flauschi-Bauschi-Wattewölckchen :Scootaloo und Sweetie Belle: Bäh. :Scootaloo: Meinst du echt? Das Liebesgift :Apple Bloom: Was haben wir getan? Mein Bruder benimmt sich jetzt wie ein totaler Volltrottel. :Sweetie Belle: Vielleicht haben wir zu viel Regenbogen rein getan. :Scootaloo: Oder vielleicht nicht genug Wolke. :Sweetie Belle: Oder vielleicht… oh-oh. :Apple Bloom: Was meinst du mit 'oh-oh'? :Sweetie Belle: Das, was wir da vorhin gebraut haben, war anscheinend gar kein Liebestank. Nein, es war viel eher ein Liebesgift. :Scootaloo und Apple Bloom: Was? :Sweetie Belle: Offenbar hat ein Prinz diese Rezeptur vor langer Zeit zusammen gebraut und es der Prinzessin verabreicht, die er geliebt hat. Es sollte eigentlich ein Liebestank sein, aber dann liefen die Dingen aus den Ruder. :Apple Bloom: Wie bitte? Was soll das heißen, dann liefen die Dingen aus den Ruder? :Sweetie Belle: Naja, hier steht irgendwas über einen Drachen, den Untergang des Königreichs und dass Chaos herrschte. OK, und das ist alles nur passiert, weil die beiden sich so in den Augen des Anderen verloren hatten, dass sie ihren königlichen Pflichten nicht mehr nachkommen konnten. :Apple Bloom: Na toll, jetzt haben wir nicht nur Big McIntosh und Miss Cheerilee in ein Paar Unsinn brabbelnde Volltrottel verwandelt, sondern vielleicht auch ganz Ponyville in Gefahr gebracht. Nh :Scootaloo und Sweetie Belle: Ha. :Scootaloo: Komm schon, Apple Bloom, Miss Cheerilee und Big McIntosh haben doch keine königlichen Pflichten. :Apple Bloom: Aber sie tragen trotzdem sehr viel Verantwortung. Wenn wir das nicht hinkriegen, kann Miss Cheerilee uns nicht mehr unterrichten. Big McIntosh kann keine Äpfel mehr ernten. Und ehe wir uns versehen, wird Ponyville von unerzogenen, kleinen Ponys überrannt, die totalen Hunger auf Äpfel haben. Oh nein, das wird das reinste Chaos. :Sweetie Belle: Es gibt ein Gegengift :Apple Bloom: Warum hast du dass denn nicht gleich gesagt. Ich bin gerade voll in Panik geraten, dass hast du doch gesehen. :Sweetie Belle: Wenn wir es schaffen, dass sich Miss Cheerilee und Big McIntosh eine Stunde nicht in die Augen sehen, dann wird der Liebesbann gebrochen. :Scootaloo: Nur eine Stunde? Ach, also dass kriegen wir doch ganz locker hin. :Cheerilee: Nimm du den ersten Schluck, Schnutzel-Putzel. :Big McIntosh: Nein, nimm du den ersten, Schmusi-Wusi. :Cheerilee: Nein, du Schnuckileinchen. :Big McIntosh: Nein, du, Zuckerherzchen. :Cup Cake: ich bin ja sehr für Romantik, aber das geht jetzt schon seit Stunden so. Was ist denn nur mit den beiden los? :Sweetie Belle: Hähä. Wer weiß das schon. :Cup Cake: Tja, diese Turteltäubchen werden wahrscheinlich bald eine Hochzeit planen und wir bekommen einen Auftrag für ein Hochzeitsbuffet. :Sweetie Belle: Eine Hochzeit, das ist es. Miss Cheerilee und Big McIntosh sollten heiraten :Apple Bloom: Kannst du mir mal verraten, wie sie das auseinander bringen soll? :Sweetie Belle: Sie sollen doch nicht wirklich heiraten, verstehst du, sie sollen sich nur darauf vorbereiten zu heiraten. :Cheerilee: Nein, du, mein kleines Honigmäulchen. :Big McIntosh: Nein, du, mein schnuckeliges Knuddel-Wuddelchen :klirr :Sweetie Belle: Hey, Miss Cheerilee, wie geht es dir? :Cheerilee: Ich hab’ jetzt ein ganz besonderes Pony. :Big McIntosh: Ich hab’ jetzt ein ganz besonderes Pony. :Apple Bloom: Ja, dass wissen wir. :Sweetie Belle: Meine Güte, ihr zwei seid ja so unglaublich verliebt in einander, als nächstes wollt ihr doch bestimmt heiraten, oder? :Big McIntosh und Cheerilee: Heiraten? :Sweetie Belle: Ganz recht. Hei-ra-ten. :Big McIntosh und Cheerilee: Heiraten. :Apple Bloom: Buh-buh-bäh. Bargh :Sweetie Belle: Und wenn ihr heiraten wollt, dann möchtest du sicher einen schönen Diamantring aussuchen für deine, whärg, Schnupie-Dupie-äh-Muffel-Puffel… :Big McIntosh: Diamantring :knallt :Sweetie Belle: Ah. :Cheerilee: Schmusie! :Scootaloo: Egh, meinst du nicht, du solltest dir mal langsam dein Hochzeitskleid aussuchen? Du willst doch sicher ganz toll aussehen für dein äh-Knuddel-Wuddel-Honigmäulchen. :Cheerilee: Hh. Oh ein Kleid :rums :Sweetie Belle: Jetzt müssen wir sie nur noch von einander fern halten. Ich beschäftige Miss Cheerilee und ihr macht das gleiche mit Big McIntosh. :Apple Bloom: Kein Problem. :tickt und schlägt :Sweetie Belle: In einer Stunde im Clubhaus, dann ist der ganze Spuk vorbei. :Sweetie Belle: Das da sieht wirklich schön aus. Probier’s doch mal an. :Rumpeln :schlägt :Sweetie Belle: Zehn Minuten sind vergangen. Bleiben noch fünfzig. :Apple Bloom: Nein. Nein. Nein, der auch nicht. Nein. Zu glänzend. Nein, er sollte weniger funkeln. :Karat: Hmm :Apple Bloom: Miss Cheerilee hat nur das beste verdient. Wie viel Zeit verbleibt noch? Mir fällt nichts mehr ein, wie ich die Diamanten schlecht machen kann :Scootaloo: Wir haben noch fünfundzwanzig Minuten :Apple Bloom: Oh, Oh, wo ist mein Bruder? :Karat: Er hat was gekauft und ist dann durch die Hintertür raus. Er wollte unbedingt schnell zu seiner Schmusie-Wusie-Schnute. :Apple Bloom: Whärg. :schlägt :Apple Bloom: OK, ich versuche ihn irgendwie aufzuhalten und du gehts zur Carousel Boutique und warnst Sweetie Belle. :doing, doing… :Rumpeln :Zoing :Ochsen: Muh. :Apple Bloom: Huh. :schlägt :Apple Bloom: H-h. Ha :Sweetie Belle: Was ist los? Wo ist Apple Bloom? Und Big McIntosh? :Scootaloo: Auf… dem Weg… hierher. Ich soll… verhindern, h-h, dass er, … in die Boutique geht. :schlägt :Scootaloo: H-h-h-h. :doing, doing… :Apple Bloom: Oh. :Rumpeln :schlägt :Scootaloo: Verschwinde! :Apple Bloom: Er schafft es zu ihr, er ist zu stark. :Sweetie Belle: Lass ihn los. Orgh. :Big McIntosh: Purzelchen! Oh. :Scootaloo: Hah, ich bin echt froh, dass du diese Schaufeln gesehen hast. :schlägt :Apple Bloom: Nur noch eine Minute, dann ist der Bann gebrochen. :Big McIntosh: Purzelchen! :Cheerilee: Schnuckelwuckelchen. :Rumpeln :schlägt :Rumpeln :Big McIntosh: Purzelchen! :schlägt :Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle und Apple Bloom: Orghhh :Cheerilee: Au. :Rumpeln :schlägt :Apple Bloom: Oh, bitte seid wieder normal. Seid normal. :Cheerilee: Habe ich da einen Hochzeitsschleier auf dem Kopf? :Big McIntosh: Jep. :Cheerilee: Und sitzt du in einer Grube auf einer Matratze? :Big McIntosh: Jep. :Cheerilee: Mädels, könnt ihr mir vielleicht erklären, warum es so aussieht, als würde ich in diesem Loch hier heiraten? Der Denkzettel :Sweetie Belle: Es könnte sein, dass wir euch ein kleines Schlückchen eines Liebestrankes gegeben haben, der sich dann leider als Liebesgift heraus gestellt hat. Dumm gelaufen. Und es könnte sein, dass ihr dadurch ein kleines bisschen durchgedreht seid. :Apple Bloom: Wir dachten, dass es dich und Big McIntosh glücklich machen würde, wenn ihr am Herz- und Huf-Tag das ganz besondere Pony für einander seid. :Scootaloo: Wir hatten unsere Herzen und Hufe am rechten Fleck. :Cheerilee: Es ist lieb, dass ihr euch Gedanken um uns macht und wollt, dass wir glücklich sind, aber… :Apple Bloom: Egal wie gut unsere Absichten auch gewesen sind, wir hätten uns niemals in eure Freundschaft einmischen dürfen. :Scootaloo: Man kann zwei Ponys nicht dazu zwingen, zusammen zu sein. :Sweetie Belle: Jedes Pony muss die Chance haben, sich selbst sein ganz besonderes Pony auszusuchen. :Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle und Apple Bloom: Es tut uns leid. :Cheerilee: Darüber könnt ihr dann ganz in Ruhe nachdenken, während ihr Big McIntoshs Arbeit auf der Sweet Apple Acres-Farm erledigt. Na, dass klingt doch nach einer gerechten Strafe, oder? :Big McIntosh: Jep. :Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle und Apple Bloom: Ohhh. :Apple Bloom: Hallöchen, Miss Cheerilee. Was machst du denn hier? :Cheerilee: Da ihr drei jetzt seine Arbeit erledigt, machen Big McIntosh und ich ein Picknick im Pavillon. Bist du soweit, Honigmäulchen? :Big McIntosh: Jep, Schmusiepuu. :und Big Mac zwinkern sich zu :Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle und Apple Bloom: Hhhhgh! Neeeiiiin! :Abspann Verweise Navboxen en:Transcripts/Hearts and Hooves Day es:Transcripciones/El Día de los Corazones y los Cascos pl:Transkrypty/Dzień Serc i Podków ru:Стенограммы/День сердец и копыт